


You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison

by BipolarMolar



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Anal Sex, Bralker, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, I love Walker, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Violence, Pain, Prison, Prison Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarMolar/pseuds/BipolarMolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the time where Brendan Brady and Simon Walker first met in Her Majesty's prison Longmere, in Hollyoaks. Kai Winters, drugs baron, takes an instant disliking to Simon Walker. When Walker wrongs him, the opportunity to get one over on him presents itself. But can Brendan help? Bralker slash, very explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Walker and Brendan’s time in prison. Includes references to Shawnee (Walker’s female boss) and Kai (an old drug dealer Brendan used to work with, who wanted to work with Brendan again in prison, in the canon.) Chapter title is a song by My Chemical Romance

_Everything about prison makes the human spirit recoil. The lack of freedom, the guards so haughty in their uniforms, the food- the food’s terrible._

_But oh sweet lord, the noise. Whether it’s the clink of key chains or the call of the inmates, sometimes the clatter of cutlery and every night the snoring and muttering of many, weary men. The noise, constant noise is a unique torture._

_When Simon Walker was young, the word prison would conjure up images of fearsome trolls and dragons guarding ivory towers, where beautiful maidens awaited rescue. But then he grew up. And in this world, dragons and trolls **don’t** exist- although evil does. And no matter how long you wait or brush your hair until it lies sleek and shining- **no one** will come and rescue you._

Walker stared into Kai Winter’s eyes and sent up a silent prayer to a god he had no faith in.

 

_It was supposed to be so easy. Undercover in Her Majesty’s Prison Longmere, make friends, keep your nose clean and your head down- but get to Kai. Pretend you’re an addict or you just want to escape this regime for a day. Pay…receive drugs. Then Shawnee can come in, prove Kai’s running a prison drugs ring, and get the fuck out. Walker never did understand what would happen to Kai when he got rumbled- they could hardly put him in **prison** , could they?_

“You got summin’ of mine, ‘aven’t you?”

Walker said nothing.

 

_But nothing could have prepared him for this. Meeting Brady- the man who’d killed his brother. Chopping up vegetables next to him- he’d **really** had no idea. But the moment he found out…everything ceased to matter. Kai, the deal, the word- even that god-awful mashed potato he was trying to shovel down. Nothing mattered except getting revenge for Cam. His attempts to befriend Kai had failed, and he’d been too consumed by this new obsession to try again. He became Brady’s shadow, talking and tailing, noticing little things- Brendan’s constant appetite, the way he scratched his moustache or beard, when his accent thinned or thickened depending on his mood .Silly things. Things that had no use._

“Answer me, you little twat. You fuckin’ stole! NOBODY STEALS FROM ME!”

Still Walker said nothing.

 

_And yes, he got sloppy. Noticing a deadline, his - **ha** \- mission drawing to a halt and he had nada. So…he did what he always did. He improvised. He could almost imagine the following conversation with Shawnee-_

_“You **stole** from a drug lord?”_

_“What else could I do?”_

_“Oh, I don’t know- obtained the evidence in a way that **won’t** have Kai wiping the floor with you!”_

_“Shawnee, you don’t get it-”_

_“No, **you** don’t get it. This is about more than you. You just have to hope and pray Kai doesn’t find out it was you because if he does…and if he finds out you’re a cop…”_

_“He won’t.”_

_He did._

 

Forget it. It wasn’t the noise Walker hated, it was the proximity. Kai leant in close, too close, until his foul breath had polluted Walker’s air, and Walker could count the red vessels stretching across the man’s bulbous eyeballs.

“Thought I’d seen yer before. You’re a copper, aren’t yer? Gonna arrest me?” Kai smirked at Walker’s poker-face. Easy to do when he had the younger man pressed up against a wall. “Not even a smile? Huh? Ok then…you gonna tell me wot yer real name is or am I gonna ‘ave to give you one meself?”

Walker stifled a groan of pain as tattooed hands gripped his collar. Bheind the pair of them stood three of Kai’s henchmen. This was not looking good.

Kai slammed Walker’s head back into the wall and he cried out, eyes screwing shut, he was long past trying to seem calm and unmoved.

“It’s alright. I won’t tell on yer, Mr. Copper. Not yet, anyway. But I still gotta teach you a lesson, don’t I? You know what they do to bobbies in prison?”

Walker opened his eyes slowly, smiling at Kai. “I have an idea.” With the last strength, he spat in Kai’s face.

**0o0o0o**

 

Brendan shuffled along the forecourt, pulling his dark-blue, prison- issued jumper tighter. He glanced around, dismissing the men playing cards, fighting, talking…no Walker. He was an odd one, alright. Brendan hadn’t paid him much attention at first but Walker seemed to have taken an interest to him-

Brendan paused. Amidst all the noise, he could have sworn he’s heard-

There it was again. A scream. But why should he bother? He was just here to do his time then go. No interfering… he followed the sound a few paces then stopped. That sounded like-

“I didn’t take them! Please, please, I swear!”  -Walker. Brendan ran.

**0o0o0o**

 

There was no dignity in this. Lying on the dusty, dirty ground, with his hands covering his head, feeling cuts bleeding and bruises swelling…he moaned pitifully, trembling. He’d thought he could be strong…this wasn’t strong.

He rolled onto his back with difficulty, blinking up at the sight of Kai taking off his pale blue T-shirt. Wait…

“What I said- about bobbies in prison- I meant it.” Kai threw his top to one of his cronies, who caught it. Walker was faced with the sight of a tattooed, slightly flabby chest and Kai’s jack-o-lantern grin. “Wot I figure is- I’m doing yer a favour. You get to pay back for the drugs, and I get some fun out the deal. Sounds good, right?”

One of the henchmen flipped Walker over as easily as if handling a child. W

“You call,” Walker gasped out, as one goon pinned his hands down near his head, and the other tugged his jogging bottoms down. “R-raping a man-  fun?”

“No,” Kai smiled. “I call making a stuck-up little prick my _bitch_ \- fun.”

Walker closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle. When he heard trainers slapping against the ground, he opened his eyes, squinting up at the dark figure looming over him.

“Kai! What are you _doing_?” Brendan shouted.

**0o0o0o**

Nothing could have prepared Brendan for the sight. Walker lay sprawled across the ground, his neck straining to keep his face from meeting the dirt. Brendan winced in sympathy at one of Kai’s associates pinning Walker’s hands down, with his knees. But it was the cuts on Walker’s face, the fear on his face, and the way Kai leered over him that made his blood run cold. Kai took his time to answer Brendan’s question, pulling Walker’s boxer shorts down forcefully.

Brendan couldn’t help admiring Walker’s arse; he was a hot-blooded man, what could be expected? Kai saw him staring and laughed. “Yeah, he’s a looker, isn’t he? I’m gonna enjoy this…”

“Why are you doing this?” Brendan said, appalled. “Don’t tell me you’re horny.”

Kai scowled, grabbing a handful of Walker’s hair and tugging it viciously. Walker’s head was dragged back with the motion and Brendan felt liquid waves of anger and nausea rolling in his stomach. Seeing the long brown hair tangled in Kai’s rough grip, he tried to catch Walker’s eye. When their gazes locked, Walker’s expression was determined but disgusted. Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of this, Brendan thought. He hoped Walker got the message.

“Not especially but I soon will be wiv this bloke, Brendan. ‘e owes me, y’see. Stole my goods so now- I’m gonna ‘ave to sample ‘is goods.” Kai released Walker’s hair and Walker fell forward, chin hitting the ground with a painful thump. “S’what I gotta do, Brady. Gotta make ‘im my bitch.”

“You can’t do that!” Brendan yelled, pulling at his own hair in frustration. What could he _do_ , what could he _say_ to make Kai back off?

“Why not, Brendan?”

“Because- BECAUSE HE’S MY BITCH!”

**0o0o0o**

Kai froze. Brendan went still. Walker stopped struggling, his mouth falling open in shock. Even Kai’s henchmen were paralysed in surprise.

Walker risked a glance up at Brendan but couldn’t read anything from the tense set of lips and narrowed eyes. Brendan was pointedly ignoring him, keeping his gaze fixed resolutely on Kai. Like Walker didn’t matter, like he _was_ just a bitch to be used without hesitation. He bit back a snarl, feeling Kai’s stubby fingers flex in surprise at Brendan’s words.

“Yours, Brendan? You…got yeself a bitch?” Kai’s tone was disbelieving, even a dirt cackle at the end that was reminiscent of Del Boy Trotter, Walker thought.

“Yeah, we got talking a while ago. I was promoted, didn’t you hear? From Mop Boy to Sou Chef                . We…bonded over a pile of potatoes and a head of lettuce. The rest as they say- is history.”

Kai seemed to consider this, and then his grip mercifully loosened. Walker gave a quiet sigh of relief, sagging weakly onto the ground as Kai moved back.

“It goes without saying that I’ll pay you back, Kai. For the drugs. And I’ll…punish him in my own way, of course. So,” Brendan took a small step forward and Kai’s cronies tensed. “No harm done. We’ll just be on our way then.”

“Ahh…not so fast, Brady. ‘e could be payin’ you to say all that. And where would that get me, hmm? I’m a businessman, Mr. Brady. He’s your bitch…” Kai stood and shrugged one shoulder. “Prove it.”

Walker frowned. While he appreciated Brendan coming to his rescue like this, they both should have known Kai would have something up his sleeve. You didn’t become a drugs baron by taking people at their words.

Brendan’s slow blinking conveyed his confusion almost as well as his words did. “Prove- how? How do I prove something like that?”

Kai rolled his eyes and one of his cronies, a tall bald man with a wide, up-turned nose who Walker immediately dubbed Percy due to his porcine appearance, laughed mockingly.

“Kiss, Brendan. Kiss the little prat.”

“Then we can go?” Brendan asked sceptically.

“We’ll see.  Just do the bloody thing.”

They were all still acting like Walker was invisible and he hated it but he figured as long as Kai and his lackeys weren’t laying into him, the better. One kiss. Wouldn’t matter, right? Just one silly gesture to fool this meat-head. Oh, don’t be mistaken; Walker knew he’d blown his mission- from now on, he’d have Kai’s attention and wouldn’t be able to get that close again. But all he cared about now was walking away from this without any bones broken- it was a wonder he hadn’t been more seriously hurt. But one of the reasons for that, he acknowledged, ashamed, was that Brendan had turned up in the nick of time. He didn’t dare look around as he felt Kai step away from him completely, but the momentary relief was replaced by apprheension as Brendan took Kai’s movement as a cue to step forward and drop to his haunches in front of Walker.

 **Is this ok..?** Brendan mouthed.

 **Do it.** Walker mouthed back viciously, a reckless sneer in place. He saw Brendan’s face moving closer and then…

Brendan’s mouth was on his, warm but smooth and his moustache (which was softer than Walker would have thought) was tickling Walker’s face and then Brendan drew back and it was over as quickly as it had begun.

He couldn’t believe his heart was capable of beating so fast, he could almost sense it bumping in his ribcage, pulsing wetly and thrashing against the curved bones that held it in place. So intent on this train of thought, he only caught the last part of Kai’s comment.

“… and then maybe I’ll believe you when you say that’s yer bitch.”

“What’s he saying?” Walker whispered, the quiet tone masking his unease. Brendan responded in an equally low tone, but before he even spoke, the way his brows knitted together anxiously gave Walker a new fear, a feeling that settled in his gut and made him know with certainty that he wouldn’t like Brendan’s answer.

“He wants to see me prove you’re mine by…having sex…with you.”

Even though his mind was panicking, and his breath was short, Walker amazed himself by being able to keep his voice steady. “He wants you to rape me, in other words?”

Kai and his men were growing restless. Brendan raised a hand, palm-forward, in an appeasement gesture, but Walker reckoned he was the only one who noticed that the hand was shaking. “Just…” Brendan said, his voice strained. “Give me a moment for me to talk to him.”

Walker felt a twinge of sympathy for Brendan- having Kai’s threatening glare directed at him had been frightening, but now there was some solace in him being ignored. Kai was discussing Walker like he was a piece of meat, and at first that had annoyed Walker. But now, seeing Brendan risk so much to help Walker, keeping Kai’s unfriendly stare so fixed on his face, Walker couldn’t help but feel grateful. And that feeling confused the hell out of him.

Kai watched Brendan for a few moments and those precious, waiting moments kept the air so quiet, the expectant hush in the little alcove being similar to that of a crowd watching a performer teeter on a tightrope, or stick their head into a lion’s mouth. Walker could guess how the latter performer would feel- he couldn’t cast from his mind the feeling that he and Brendan were in the belly of the beast right now.

But then Kai relaxed, spine slumping forward a little, and everyone excluding him (but rather surprisingly, including his cronies) breathed a silent sigh of relief. “Sure thing, Brendan. Don’t keep yer girlfriend waitin.’” Kai turned his back, like the perfect gentleman he _never_ was.

Brendan and Walker huddled together, like two children sharing secrets. “Brendan,” Walker said. What he was trying to say, he didn’t know. He couldn’t even decipher his own thoughts past the fear, but whatever it was Brendan heard in his voice, it made him slap a heavy hand reassuringly on Walker’s shoulder.

“It’ll be ok. We’ll be ok.”  That little touch repulsed Walker, his enemy trying to make him feel better. _We’ll be ok,_ he wanted to say, _but what about Cam?_ But then he realised how stupid he was being. Worry about yourself, _then_ worry about Cam _later_. Even with Kai not listening, both men spoke in hushed whispers.

“How are we gonna do this? We can’t fight them off, Brendan…”

“What are you suggesting?”  Brendan murmured, a frown twisting the dark brows. Walker couldn’t quite meet Brendan’s eye, so he followed the line of his eyelashes, following the shadows they cast and the granules of ‘sand’ in the corners of his eyes.

“We’re- we might have to go through with this.”

“You can’t be serious. Walker!” Indignation stung at Brendan’s dismayed expression- wouldn’t the whole experience be worse for Walker?

“I am serious, Brendan.  We have to do this. Thing is, if you don’t do it, he will. And...” _And even though I hate you to pieces, I know you like me more than Kai does, so you’ll try not to hurt me._ “And I… like you, Brendan. I trust you.”

That seemed to floor Brendan. Walker watched shock, and doubt, and confusion and  more doubt and then, finally, something softer and more hesitant flash across Brendan’s face before he seemed to admit defeat, nodding once and murmuring “Yeah. Ok, we’ll…do it.”

“Boys, finished yer natter! C’mon, don’t keep a man waitin’!” the odious call was designed to get under a man’s skin, but Walker was distracted from his own revulsion by Brendan quickly grabbing hold of his arm, pulling him closer so Brendan’s mouth brushed his ear. “There’s something you should know, Walker.” Walker tried to focus on the hurried whisper even with Kai’s taunts littering the air. “Walker, I’m g-”

“Time’s up!” Kai announced, clapping his hands together. “Talking time is over. Brendan, if you’d be so kind-”

“I’m not going in dry.” Brendan immediately said and Walker felt begrudging respect at his confidence.

“Course not,” Kai grinned, showing yellowed teeth. “That’s wot yer gob’s for.”

All Walker knew was he had never participated in anal sex and he had no clue as to how Brendan was going to stick his cock up there. The very thought made his eyes water. Even Brendan looked aghast.

“I can’t just -use my spit, Kai. Come on, _please_.”  There it was again, that small feeling of kinship with this man, damn it, why did Brendan have to _like_ him? Brendan’s concern over the lack of lubricant was clearly more out of concern for Walker than himself- Walker would be the one suffering the most. Walker still wasn’t sure how Brendan would manage to hold an erection, as far as Walker knew, Brendan had never shown any inclination to men. Ah well, he’d probably just close his eyes and think of Sophia Loren.

“Sorry, boys. Clothes off.” Ah, Kai’s smile was gone.

Brendan took a deep breath. It provably sounded like it was his way of steeling himself up to go through with this, but Walker knew better. Brendan was enraged but trying to retain the anger. Walker could only fervently hope that this rage wouldn’t manifest itself in Brendan’s movements once he was inside him.

Without another word, Brendan pulled his navy jumper off and carefully placed it on the ground. Taking the hint, Walker lay on his front so his crotch was protected from the ground by the soft material. There was a clinical kind of method to Brendan’s movements, _going through the motions_ , as he yanked Walker’s trousers and boxers fully down, so they were now at his ankles. But then Brendan stopped, and Walker tensed, wondering what (besides this whole _fucked-up_ situation) was wrong. Brendan let out a breath almost like a sigh, and his hands fell down onto the backs of Walker’s thighs.

“Get on wiv it.” Walker heard Kai snarl. Brendan made some sound of agreement but it was missing its hatred from earlier, he sounded sad.

“Sorry,” Brendan muttered. “S’been a while, I guess.” Walker could believe him. He tried to imagine Brendan with his arms around some beautiful woman, but the idea gave him a chill so he desisted. Anyway, he had more important things to think about because now Brendan was lowering his head so his lips brushed the crack of Walker’s arse and then he spat on it.

No, Walker realised, he didn’t spit exactly. But he must have let the saliva pool in his mouth, and then let it fall from his lips, onto Walker’s skin. Brendan did this a couple more times, until Walker could distinctly feel the hot wetness, giving him the urge to wipe it away with his hand, although he knew he couldn’t.

He didn’t think he could feel more uncomfortable, between the saliva  and hearing Kai shift his weight from foot-to-foot every few seconds, as if to remind them of his presence. But all these annoyances were nothing compared to the feeling of Brendan’s fingers on his arse. Brendan must have sucked his fingers just now because they were wet, and that thought made Walker’s feel odd, like his innards had been liquefied. Brendan let his fingers collect a little more spittle, by rubbing his fingers along the cleft of Walker‘s arse, and then, using the fingers of one hand, he separated the cheeks, using the fingers on his right hand to try and penetrate. Walker winced although it didn’t really hurt yet, but when he felt Brendan pushing at a certain area, he thought at first he’d got it wrong. Brendan was probing at skin that was giving a resistance, he pushed harder and Walker gave a grunt of pain.

“I don’t believe this man’s been shagged before.” Kai said unhelpfully. Brendan’s reply sounded testy; clearly he didn’t appreciate Kai’s backseat nagging.

“That’s not much use to me, Kai. Of course he’s been shagged, he’s _mine_ , remember.” On the word mine, Brendan’s finger finally forced itself inside and Walker gasped. It felt strange, Brendan’s finger was trapped, Walker could feel his walls pushing at the finger, trying to get back to the original tightness before that digit had broken in there.

“If you say so.” Kai said, and Brendan pulled his finger out roughly. Walker jumped at the flash of pain.

“Sure you don’t have anything to make this a little easier, Kai?” Brendan asked casually, although his movements seemed tense. He stuck the finger back in and this time it was a little easier.

“You mean drugs, Mr. Brady? Why, I never thought you to be the type.”

Walker wanted to shout _Stop having a conversation; you’re supposed to be concentrating!_   But Brendan’s finger was slipping in easier, so he’d added another one.

“Actually, I meant hand cream.” Ignoring Kai’s laughter, Brendan leant down and _licked_ Walker. Walker gasped, the moustache rubbing against his buttocks as Brendan lapped at his hole. He felt his cock twitch and he couldn’t believe that this, _this_ was turning him on. Brendan must have done this before because he knew just what to do; he alternated between licking and even sticking his tongue inside, with using his fingers. Walker found himself pushing back for the tongue, biting back all the sounds his body wanted to make, not wanting to give Kai the satisfaction. And shying away from the fingers, the wrong, painful feeling of the hard bone of knuckles pressed tight against his walls, pushing at the skin, stretching the orifice in a way that had Walker squirming. Even though he wanted to hate this, his mortal enemy violating him in the most degrading ways, some shameless part of him was relieved he was enjoying this, and made him want to throw back his head and beg Brendan to lick deeper, properly fuck him with his tongue.

Brendan’s hands were spreading Walker’s legs further apart, pushing on the backs of his knees to prompt him into going on all fours and he complied, wanting that tongue back inside him.

This position felt even more degrading, like a bitch- in doggie style, everything about it exposed him. He hated the way his genitals were now on display, hanging limply, and his hair flopped comically in his eyes. Brendan hoisted Walker’s T-shirt up and now he _was_ puzzled- why would Brendan do that? That wouldn’t help the sex. He barely noticed how his knees were beginning to ache from the position because now Brendan’s hands were on Walker’s chest and he seemed adoring. Brendan felt the line of Walker’s muscles, his six pack, tapped his belly button, stroked  his pubic hair, rubbed his knuckle along the pubic bone and then…the hands went up to cup Walker’s pectorals. Walker didn’t know what a straight man would enjoy about touching another man’s pecs, but Brendan seemed to have a fascination with them, he cupped and groped, when he’d located the centre of one of Walker’s nipples, he rubbed it firmly with the pad of his thumb. Now he was on a mission, rubbing and tweaking both nipples until they were reddened and hard under his fingers. Walker stiffened a moan, he could feel himself unwillingly hardening and he knew the other men could see it. He should have expected the hand that reached underneath him to grab his groin, but he didn’t, giving an embarrassing squeak of surprise as Brendan palmed his cock. He didn’t want to want this, Brendan’s hands all over him, the smell of his sweat and the wetness of his saliva, all over him. But Brendan was being just as determined as when he had rolled Walker’s nipples between his fingers, he was pumping Walker’s cock, cupping his balls, giving everything into the motion so Walker could feel himself going completely hard, knowing pre-cum was welling from the slit as Brendan’s hand was suddenly moving up and down his prick with ease. Without Kai’s voice, and the unwanted intrusion of Brendan’s fingers in him, the feeling, this amazing sensation was all there was, and he was arching into Brendan’s hand, he could come, right here, right now-

Brendan let go. Walker whimpered. He humped Brendan’s hand encouragingly and heard Kai laugh, but nothing else. His body felt hot with shame as well as arousal. When Brendan nudged his legs apart, he let him, too disgusted with himself to stop him. He was letting his brother’s killer touch him, and he was _enjoying_ the touch! He didn’t think he could hate himself any more, but then Brendan pushed on his spine, so that Walker’s back arched and his face hit the ground, arse offered up to Brendan like a bitch in heat, he was proved wrong.

Brendan wasted no time, guiding his cock to Walker’s anus with his hand. Walker had a moment’s grace before Brendan was entering him and-

The pain.

He cried out but somheow it wasn’t quite as bad as he’d thought it’d be. He thought it would be like having a hot poker pushed inside, a feeling of his very insides splitting apart, but no. It was actually just like constipation and he hissed a manic laugh that had Kai frowning, courting hilarity in this unfamiliar sensation. But when Brendan was finally in, his thick cock as deep in as could be, Walker’s muscles were adjusting to the sensation and it wasn’t so bad. He felt full and far too fragile, like one move Brendan could make would just have him shattering like a snow globe, but he was getting used to this. Brendan gave a strange wriggle, and Walker tensed, but now the worst seemed to be over. He’d wondered at first how Brendan was maintaining an erection like this, but he had one too that didn’t seem to be going any time soon. Brendan withdrew and with it came some of Walker’s intestines. Or it felt like it, at least. When Brendan thrust in again, he apparently had his bearings because after that there was a rhythm to his movements, and he was plunging in harder, moaning obscenely in deep groans that seemed to rumble throughout his entire body. There was no question, Walker thought as his nose hit the ground once more, of who was in charge here. It was about more than just fucking a hole to Brendan- he was nosing Walker’s neck and kissing his back, kissing his hair where it curled around his nape, little gestures that contrasted with the animalistic force of pounding into Walker. He hated to admit it but this was arousing- Brendan’s low moans, the one-sided kisses, and sweaty, possessive hands grabbing every bit of skin they could. He was needed right now, he was desired. He whimpered as his cock ached painfully, unable to take his own hands from the ground as they were the only thing stopping him from falling face-first into the dirt, with Brendan’s heavy weight across the back of him. But Brendan heard this sound, and Walker moaned in relief as his cock was taken with a rough hand, wonderful warmth tugging at him and even though his body was still consumed by Brendan’s cock slipping stickily from him and then into him again, it was the hand on his shaft that had him crying out, a broken sob of Brendan’s name, coming hard into Brendan’s palm, with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

His limbs were far past the point of being able to support his weight so he collapsed on the ground, resting his head on his hands feebly, to stop the dirt from entering the cuts on his face. Although it was also so he wouldn’t have to look at Kai.

Brendan’s cries were more frenzied, desperate and uncensored, as he jerked roughly into Walker. Walker tried clenching his muscles to hurry Brendan along and it worked, because with one wild cry, Brendan came, spunk shooting up inside Walker, hot, wet. Owning him.

Kai was saying things but Walker didn’t listen, trying to regulate his own breathing, he kept his head down, ignoring everyone until at last the shadows Kai and his men had cast on the two of them were gone.

As soon as he felt able, Walker got into a sitting position, stupidly not expecting the ache in his backside. He groaned, and rubbed his rear, then stopped in case Brendan took it the wrong way. He could feel Brendan’s eyes on him and he looked up, not sure what he was looking for, in those eyes. When that look passed between them, both men took it was a cue to move- Walker pulled his top down and his trousers and underwear up, whilst Brendan adjusted his clothing accordingly.

“So,” Walker said- for something to say. Brendan was apparently captivated by his own drawstring fastening on his jogging bottoms, so didn’t look up. “You went to tell me something, before we…what was it? What was it?”

Brendan still didn’t look up. “I was going to tell you I’m gay. That you shouldn’t worry because I’ve had men before, so I know what to do.”

“Oh.” Walker said, tugging the hem of his top. It was a long shirt, fell to just the top of his hips and when Walker gave that ambiguous reply, with his hands smoothing out the fabric, Brendan watched this motion and stepped forward, too close for Walker’s liking.

“We could do this, Walker,” And there was a quiet desperation in his eyes, in his tone, in the awkward waves of his hands. It was clear what ‘this’ was a reference to. “I’ll keep Kai and anyone else off your…uh, back, and we could- I don’t know, you enjoyed yourself, I’d always make it good…”

“I don’t think-”

“It wouldn’t hurt as much as four first time and we could-”

“I don’t think so, but thanks anyway.” Simon Walker said to his brother’s killer, before turning and quietly walking away.


End file.
